Devil Love Angel
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Karin, dikenal sebagai ketua The Devil di sekolahnya sangat membenci Kazune Kujo, sang ketua The Angel yang dikagumi seluruh lapisan sekolah. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika perjodohan menyatukan mereka? / Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu lama, chapter 10 akhirnya update :)
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Wuhui~! Karena _Sacrificium Amoris Anemone _udah tamat, nyehehe, vea kembali datang dengan multichapter baru~! XD#dilempar pisang gara-gara multichapter yang lain belum beres. Hiksu, sabar saudara-saudara, insya allah vea lanjutin kok, tapi, review ya, makin banyak review makin semangat ngelanjutin lho :D

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Love Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Devil Love Angel © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! OOT! Kurang Pendeskripsian! De eL eL<strong>

.

.

Namaku Karin Hanazono. Aku cukup terkenal dan ditakuti di Seiei Gakuen, sebuah sekolah yang cukup elit di negaraku. Aku merupakan ketua dari sebuah organisasi yang bernama The Devils. Anggotanya merupakan orang-orang yang sedikit bermasalah dengan sekolah –baik dalam hal tugas, pelajaran, maupun guru. Perlu kalian ketahui, aku ada sedikit masalah dalam pelajaran dan tugas. Nilai ulanganku selalu di bawah angka 50. Menyedihkan memang, tapi jangan salah! Aku dan juga The Devils sangat ditakuti banyak siswa dan guru. Bisa dibilang kami cukup merajai Seiei Gakuen.

Walau begitu, ada organisasi lain di Seiei Gakuen yang sama terkenalnya dengan The Devils. Nama organisasi itu adalah The Angels. Berlawanan dengan anggota The Devils yang bermasalah, anggota The Angels merupakan siswa-siswa teladan. Mereka pun cukup disegani oleh para guru dan siswa. Ketua dari anggota ini merupakan pria yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku sudah membencinya dari dulu. Namanya Kazune Kujo.

Kembali lagi pada diriku, aku mempunyai ayah dan ibu yang berkarir dan, perlu kalian garis bawahi, karir mereka sangat sukses! Bisa dibilang aku sudah terbiasa hidup dalam bergelimangan harta.

Tapi...

Sebuah bencana besar datang menghampiriku tanpa bisa aku duga!

.

.

Suatu hari, aku tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Kazune Kujo. Aku pun lantas marah-marah padanya.

"Heh! Kau ini kalau jalan lihat-lihat ngga sih?" bentakku kesal. Tanganku sudah gatal, tak tahan ingin menjitak kepalanya.

"Maaf... Maaf..." ujarnya menyesal. Dari raut wajahnya, ku lihat dia merasa bersalah. Ah, aku tak peduli!

"Maaf! Maaf! Kau pikir semua masalah akan selesai dengan kata maaf? Minggir sana!" bentakku lagi. Aku kemudian mendorong kasar pemuda berambut _blonde _itu. Dia pun lantas jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Ia terlihat meringis kesakitan tapi, aku tak peduli. Aku berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya.

.

.

"_Tadaima..." _ujarku seraya membuka pintu rumah. Aneh! Kenapa rumahku sepi?

"Pelayan!" panggilku. Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Huh! Semua pelayan ke mana sih? Apa mereka belum kapok setelah ku pecat?

Aku kemudian pergi ke kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kamar, tak ku temukan seorang pun pelayanku. Ke mana mereka?

Aku kemudian berganti pakaian dan menuju ruang TV. Alangkah kagetnya aku mendapati TV yang menyala, dan aku semakin kaget ketika melihat musuh bebuyutanku yang sedang asyik menonton seraya memakan _pop corn_.

"Heh! Cowok jelek! Ngapain kamu ada di sini?" tanyaku ketus. Dia tersenyum menatapku, seraya sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berada di rumah calon istriku yang surat kepemilikan rumah dan tanahnya pun atas namaku?" Ia berbalik tanya dengan wajah yang lugu dan polos.

Tunggu... Tunggu... Tadi dia bilang calon istri? Apa maksudnya? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan surat kepemilikan rumah dan tanah keluargaku atas namanya? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing! Terdengar bunyi _ringtone _ponselku, menandakan ada telepon yang masuk. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaku. Nama _Okaa-san_ tertera di layarnya.

"_Okaa-san_!" panggilku histeris lewat telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi my baby_!" sapa suara _baritone _yang tidak asing di telingaku. Ini suara _otou-san_. Kelihatannya ayah meneleponku menggunakan ponsel ibu.

"Ayah! Aku kan sudah besar! Jangan panggil aku _baby_ lagi!" ujarku kesal. Ayah hanya tertawa mendengarkan gerutuanku.

"_My baby_ belum berubah juga ternyata... Hahaha..." Cish, aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa _otou-san _meneleponku?" tanyaku.

"Oh iya, ayah sampai lupa. Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal bersama calon suamimu, namanya Kazune Kujo. Dia juga salah satu siswa di Seiei Gakuen," jawab _otou-san_.

"APA?" Saking kagetnya, aku sampai berteriak begitu keras. Ku lihat Kazune sampai-sampai menutup kedua telinganya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Kazune.

"Dari ayahku!"

"Aku juga mau berbicara dengan paman," pintanya.

"Apa? Aku ti─"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Kazune dengan cekatan merebut _handphone _ku. Dengan _sok _akrab, dia kemudian mengobrol dengan ayahku.

"Selamat sore, paman!" sapanya dengan ceria. Ia kemudian mengaktifkan _loudspeaker _dan menggunakan _volume _maksimal, sehingga aku bisa mendengar percakapan di antara mereka.

"Aduh, Kazune! Jangan panggil aku paman, panggil saja ayah," ujar _otou-san _pada Kazune.

_What_? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ayahku minta dipanggil ayah oleh Kazune? Oh Tuhan, ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Dengan segera aku kemudian mengambil ponselku kembali dari tangan Kazune.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau menikah dengan cowok jelek itu!" seruku sembari menunjuk ke arah Kazune. Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum lugu.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Pokoknya ayah tidak mau tahu! Kau akan menikah dengan Kazune bulan depan! Titik!"

Tut... Tut... Tut... Ayah menutup telepon, mengakhiri panggilan.

OH NO! Tuhan, kenapa aku harus menikah dengan ketua The Angels itu? Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku tidak mau! Devil dan Angel tidak akan mungkin bisa bersatu! Oh Tuhan, apa ini hukuman yang Kau beri untukku?

"Sayang, buatkan aku teh dong," pinta Kazune dengan manja. Aku keki.

"Kenapa ngga minta sama pelayan aja sih?" bentakku kesal.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mencicipi teh buatan calon istriku ini. Selain itu, para pelayanmu pun sudah aku suruh untuk tidak lagi bekerja di sini. Ku perintahkan mereka untuk bekerja di tempat ayah dan ibumu tinggal sekarang," jelas Kazune dengan wajah datar, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun!

"Kenapa kau pindah kerjakan semua?" Aku tak dapat lagi menahan emosiku. Kini aku membentaknya jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan sekarang calon suamimu. Selain itu, surat kepemilikan tanah dan rumah ini dibuat atas namaku atau dengan kata lain, aku pemilik sah rumah dan tanah ini, jadi ya terserah aku dong,"

Huh! Aku kalah lagi darinya! Aku hanya bisa bersabar dan menahan emosiku. Dengan malas, aku kemudian membuatkan teh manis celup untuknya. Aku sengaja tidak mencicipinya terlebih dahulu. Peduli amat mau kepahitan atau kemanisan.

Aku kemudian menyajikan teh itu.

Kazune kemudian mengamati cangkir yang berisi teh itu. Setelah itu, dia kemudian meminum teh itu. Lalu...

Byur! Dia semburkan kembali apa yang baru saja ia minum.

"Ya ampun! Karin! Kau ini bisa membedakan gula dengan garam tidak sih? Kenapa rasa tehnya aneh begini?" tanya Kazune. Dia terlihat menahan tawa.

Hah? Aneh bagaimana? Aku kemudian merebut cangkir itu dari tangan Kazune. Kemudian aku cicipi teh itu.

Hueks! Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Rasanya aneh! Kelihatannya aku salah memasukkan bumbu ke teh itu. Rupanya aku menggunakan garam tadi, pantas rasanya aneh.

Kazune tertawa lepas. Ia kemudian pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan 2 cangkir antik. Asap mengepul keluar dari kedua cangkir tersebut. Ia lalu memberikan salah satu cangkir itu padaku. Aku pun lantas mencicipinya.

Luar biasa! Rasanya sangat enak! Belum pernah aku meminum teh seenak ini!

"Kau suka rasanya?" tanyanya lembut. Aku mengangguk. Dia kemudian tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Ku akui, dia memang tampan.

.

.

**Keep or Delete?**

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum, alhamdulillah akhirnya vea bisa update, setelah cukup lama sekali ya? Maklum vea akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget, ini juga susulumputan (sembunyi-sembunyi) di mesjid gara-gara dikejar-kejar wakasek buat nonton pensi. Hehe, oke, sesi bales review^^

**Hana: **Wa'alaykumussalam warahmatullah^^ Ini udah update, makasih reviewnya ya.. Eh, kapan Kazune suka Karin? Nanti dijelaskan di chapter yang akan datang, ditunggu saja ya^^

**Ayu: **Makasih banyak ya^^ Udah update ni..

**No Name: **Whua, makasih ya^^ Iya, soalnya Karin kan agak-agak gimana gitu di manganya juga, makanya di sini dia jadi the devil^^

**Tamae: **Makasih, terus baca kelanjutannya ya^^

**Yudith: **Makasih ya, ayo baca kelanjutannya^^

**Enchancers: **Whua, makasih, ini udah dilanjut, terus baca ya^^

Makasih banyak nih buat yang udah nyempetin review, ntar review lagi ya^^ Yang udah baca juga terus baca sampai akhir ya^^

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Love Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Devil Love Angel © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! OOT! Kurang Pendeskripsian! De eL eL<strong>

.

.

Pip! Pip! Pip! Terdengar bunyi jam wekerku. Aku tak memperdulikannya dan terus menutup mataku. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak terlalu asing di telingaku. Ya, suara Kazune!

"Woi Karin, ayo bangun!" ujarnya. Aku menarik selimutku dan membenamkan kepalaku ke dalamnya.

"Uuh, masih jam 6, nanti saja aku bangun!"

"Hei, bangunlah, kita nikmati suasana pagi yang segar ini," Dia mencoba merayuku. Ugh, aku masih ngantuk.

"Ngga ah, kau saja. Aku masih ngantuk,"

"Ayo bangun dong sayang!" Dia kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku. Ugh, baiklah-baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku pun kemudian terbangun.

"Ayo kita sarapan di balkon, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita," ajaknya. Aku masih _lulungu_. Dia kemudian menarik tanganku menuju balkon.

.

.

Setibanya di balkon, ku lihat sudah ada sebuah piring besar berisikan _sandwich_, dan 2 buah gelas berisi susu cokelat –ku rasa. Dia kemudian membantuku duduk di kursi. Setelah itu dia duduk di kursi yang satunya.

"Sarapan bersama dengan calon istri tersayang, ditemani udara segar itu memang nikmat ya," ujarnya. Ku rasakan ada semburat kecil merah di wajahku, dan hei, aku sedikit berdebar-debar. Apa mungkin aku su... Ah tidak, tidak mungkin aku menyukai pemuda yang satu ini!

"Hei, jangan melamun saja, makanlah. Ku jamin tak ada racunnya," ujarnya lagi. Aku mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil sepotong _sandwich _yang sudah disiapkannya. Ku gigit perlahan. Ku lihat dia pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Umh, rasanya super duper lezat! Luar biasa! Aku pun memakannya dengan lahap. Dia tersenyum menatapku.

"Enak?" tanyanya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanyaku. Dia kembali tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang terpancar di wajahnya dihiasi dengan sinar mentari pagi, begitu menawan. Senyumannya sama sekali belum pernah ku lihat di sekolah. Apa Kazune memang seperti ini? Entah kenapa aku mulai tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Aku kemudian mengambil salah satu gelas yang berada di meja. Slurp! Aku langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Waw, ini rasanya enak, sangat manis!

Dia tiba-tiba mendekati teras balkon, kemudian ia memetik bunga mawar yang terdapat di sana. Ia lantas menghampiriku.

"Kau tahu, kau begitu cantik, seperti bunga mawar ini. Harum tubuhmu seharum bunga ini. Dan duri-duri yang terdapat di batang ini menggambarkan bahwa kau adalah wanita suci yang terjaga dan tidak ternodai," Dia kemudian menyelipkan bunga itu di antara telinga kanan dan rambutku.

"Cantiknya..." pujinya kemudian.

Deg! Deg! Deg! He─Hei! Kenapa... Kenapa ku berdebar-debar seperti ini?

"Kita siap-siap berangkat sekarang ya?" ajaknya. Dia kemudian meninggalkanku yang masih termangu. Tak lupa dibawanya piring dan gelas bekas tadi kami sarapan bersama.

Aku kemudian menatap pantulan diriku di balik cermin. Masih terbayang jelas di otakku, apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Senyuman Kazune, harum tubuhnya, sentuhan lembut tangannya, kata-kata manisnya. Dan juga debaran di dalam hatiku.

Ku rasakan wajahku kini memanas. Huft, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku kemudian bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Setelah merasa rapi, aku pun kemudian mengambil tas selempang hitamku. Tak ku lihat Kazune selama perjalananku menuju pintu depan rumah. Namun, alangkah kagetnya aku mendapati Kazune yang tengah menaiki sebuah sepeda di depan pintu pagar rumah.

"Mau bareng?" tanyanya menawarkan jasa.

"Tidak perlu," tolakku.

"Berarti tuan putri jalan kaki dong, kan supir pribadinya juga sudah dipindah tugaskan. Jadi, tuan putri mau dibonceng naik sepeda sama pangeran, atau mau jalan kaki nih?" godanya. Ugh, menyebalkan! Aku kalah lagi darinya. Dengan wajah cemberut, aku pun kemudian duduk di tempat pemboncengan.

"Pegangan ya,"

Ku lingkarkan kedua tanganku pinggangnya, ku sandarkan tubuhku ke punggungnya yang besar. Umh, hangat dan nyaman.

.

.

"Dewi!" Teriakan keras seorang pemuda yang sudah tak asing lagi menyapaku ketika aku sampai di sekolah. Ya, itu suara Jin Kuga. Pemuda yang paling terkenal dari The Devils, seorang bintang idola baru. Dia masuk ke dalam The Devils karena keinginannya sendiri, alasan dia sih karena dia merupakan salah satu siswa yang paling sering absen.

"Ada apa Jin?" tanyaku dingin sembari turun dari tempat pemboncengan sepeda Kazune. Jin sangat kaget melihatku bersama dengan pemuda pirang ini. Dengan segera, dia menarik lenganku.

"Aw!" Aku meringis kesakitan. Kazune kemudian menghampiriku dengan raut cemas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya seraya mengamati lenganku.

"Jangan dekati dewiku!" bentak Jin. Sorot matanya kini serius dan tajam. Jujur, baru kali ini aku melihat Jin seperti ini.

Kazune kemudian menarikku dan menggenggam jemari tanganku. Dia pun membalas tatapan Jin dengan tajam seraya berkata,"Asal kau tahu saja, dia ini calon istriku!"

Kazune lalu menarikku menuju ruang kelas. Sesekali ku lihat ke belakang, menatap Jin yang masih termangu membatu, diam di tempat tak bergeming, tak percaya dengan perkataan Kazune yang sangat mengejutkan.

.

.

Entah bagaimana, kini semua orang bahkan termasuk guru, staf tata usaha, penjaga kantin serta pengurus sekolah tahu bahwa aku adalah calon istri Kazune. Tampak anggota The Angels dan juga para Kazuners (KazuneZ) membicarakanku. Kelihatannya mereka kurang senang atas berita yang tersebar mengenai hubunganku dengan Kazune. Huh, terserahlah! Emangnya aku pikirin? Buat apa juga kali dipikirin? Nambah beban hidupku saja.

.

.

Kejadian-kejadian aneh mulai menghampiriku. Ada yang mencorat-coret buku catatanku, menyiram jus tomat pada kursi tempatku duduk, juga mengoleskan saus sambal _extra _pedas pada makanan yang ku pesan saat istirahat.

Grrr! Semua ini pasti ulah Kazuners sialan itu! Mereka pasti iri melihatku menjadi calon istri Kazune!

Apa? Kalian –alias the readers-, bilang kalau pelakunya The Angels? Itu sangat mustahil! Mana mungkin The Angels berani melakukan semua itu. Mereka terlalu takut ketahuan dan dihukum oleh guru.

.

.

Selepas istirahat, aku duduk di kursiku dan...

Krek! Bruk! Kaki-kaki kursi itu tiba-tiba patah dan aku pun lantas terjatuh. Kazune dan Jin kemudian menghampiriku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya mereka dengan serempak.

"SIAPA?" bentakku. "SIAPA YANG BERANI BERBUAT SEMUA INI PADAKU? SIAPA? HAH? AYO CEPAT MENGAKU!"

Semua terdiam.

"Heh, dengar ya kalian semua, kalau kalian iri padaku, hadapi aku sini! Jangan pakai cara kuno seperti ini! Dasar pengecut!" Aku kemudian menendang mejaku hingga terjatuh.

"Jin, tolong antarkan aku pulang sekarang! Aku malas meladeni para pengecut itu!" seruku seraya mengambil tasku.

"Ah... I─Iya..." Jin dengan patuh segera menuruti perintahku.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **Alhamdulillah, akhirnya vea bisa kembali _update_. Huf, rasanya semakin sini vea _update _semakin lama ya? Hehe, maaf, akhir-akhir ini vea sibuk dan juga benar-benar banyak masalah yang datang menghadang. Hehe, oke, pertama-tama kita bales review dulu^^

**Yudith: **Hehe, namanya juga the devil #dicekek Karin# Makasih semangatnya, permintaan _update_nya dikabulkan^^

**sesuatu: **Alhamdulillah ya, sesuatu, akhirnya di_update _juga, sesuatu banget #diteke sesuatu# Dan maaf, karena _update_nya lama m(T_T)m

**yu-zee: **yup, udah di lanjut nih, makasih reviewnya^^

**Hana: **Wa'alaykumussalam, wups, makasih banyak, jadi terharu #ngusap air mata# Dan maaf _update_nya telat m(T_T)m

**Suzuka: **Ah, sungguh? O.O Benarkah? Udah dilanjut nih, beri kesan lagi ya XDb

**Shihui: **LoL Hehe, Kazune nya OOC bangedt ya? Mau tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi? Baca cerita selanjutnya! #Plak, malah promosi# XDd

**And then, thanks a lot for all readers =))**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Love Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Devil Love Angel © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! OOT! Kurang Pendeskripsian! De eL eL<strong>

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Aku kemudian menyodorkan helm yang baru ku pakai kepada Jin.

"Makasih ya Jin. Masuk yuk," ajakku. Dia mengangguk dan kemudian memarkirkan motornya di bagasi.

Sesampainya di dalam, aku mempersilahkan Jin duduk, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sirup _blackcurant _favoritnya. Setelah ku cicipi dan rasanya lumayan enak, aku pun menghidangkannya. Jin menatapku dengan heran. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, celingukan sendiri.

"Para pelayanmu ke mana?" tanyanya heran.

"Aaa... Mereka dipindah tugaskan ke rumah orang tuaku," jawabku terbata-bata. Jin mengangkat kedua alisnya. Heran.

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Oh ya, Karin, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan cowok cantik itu? Apa yang dikatakan Kazune tadi pagi itu bohong kan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Umh... A─Ayah dan ibu menjodohkanku dengan Kazune... Dan... Kami akan menikah 1 bulan lagi..."

"_WHAT_? MENIKAH? BULAN DEPAN? Ini gila Karin! Kau masih kelas 2 _Senior High School_! Kau harus memberontak, hentikan perjodohan ini!"

"Karin, lain kali kau tidak boleh mengizinkan masuk orang lain sebelum meminta izin dulu padaku," seru Kazune mengagetkan kami. Dia datang dengan tiba-tiba. Jin langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan tatapan tajam, dia kemudian beradu pandang dengan Kazune. Kilatan petir tampak muncul dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Ctar! Suasana kini tampak memanas.

"Su─Sudah hentikan!" jeritku tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang dihentikan? Kami kan belum melakukan apapun," seru Kazune dan Jin sembari mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahku.

"E─Ehehe..." Aku hanya bisa nyengir seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Aku tak ingin mereka berdua berkelahi.

"Ya sudahlah, ada pengganggu. Lagipula, aku juga ada kerjaan hari ini. Karin, aku pulang dulu ya," ujar Jin sembari berlalu pergi. Aku jadi ngga enak hati sama dia. Bagaimana dong? Huh! Semua ini gara-gara Kazune sih! Aku mendengus kesal.

Tiba-tiba, ku rasakan sebuah hawa yang sangat tidak enak. Aku merinding. Pe... Perasaan apa ini? Dengan ragu, aku menatap ke belakang, ke arah Kazune yang kini mungkin jauh lebih mirip dengan seekor monster.

"KAU INI, KARIN! Kenapa kau malah berduaan dengan idola mesum itu! Kalau kau diapa-apakan dia bagaimana coba?" bentak Kazune. Ia terlihat sangat marah. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia marah. Di sekolah ia merupakan tipe orang yang _cool_, dingin, dan tidak banyak bicara.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepala diceramahinya. Aku disebutnya payah, cewek ngga tahu diri, cewek ngga tahu sopan santun dan entah berapa puluh julukan jelek ia lontarkan kepadaku.

Akhirnya kesabaranku habis juga. Aku pun lantas menentangnya,"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan laki-laki lain," jawabnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Ia kemudian berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Umh... Kazune...

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi membangunkanku dari lelapnya tidur. Huah~! Ku renggangkan otot-otot tanganku. Sejujurnya aku masih sangat mengantuk. Aku kemudian mengganti piyamaku dengan seragam sekolah. Sejak kejadian kemarin, Kazune sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir. Sedikit lho ya! Aku pun kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Ku ketuk perlahan pintu kamar cowok itu. Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Kazune..." panggilku pelan.

"Apa?" Ku dengar suaranya _baritone _nya. Namun, ia masih juga tak membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, tidak. Ku kira kau belum bangun," jawabku lega.

"Hn,"

Ih, dasar cowok dingin.

Aku kemudian menuju ruang makan. Namun, tak ku dapati apapun di sana selain meja dan kursi makan yang berderet rapi. Aku lantas pergi ke dapur. Ku buka pintu lemari es. Terdapat berbagai macam botol yang berisi sirup, air mineral, soda, kopi, pokoknya semua serba ada. Daging sapi, ayam, ikan, keju, sayur mayur, buah-buahan, semuanya sangat komplit! Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengolahnya. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mengambil keju, selada dan tomat.

Ku buka pintu lemari tempat penyimpanan makanan –selain kulkas tentunya. Aha! Untung masih ada roti! Aku akan membuat _sandwich_ sederhana saja, tanpa daging –karena aku tidak bisa mengolah dagingnya.

Apa kubuatkan juga untuk Kazune ya? Tapi, aku kan tidak menyukainya. Tapi, kemarin dia yang membuatkan sarapan untukku... Buat jangan ya? Hh~! Aku jadi bingung memikirkannya. Ya sudahlah, ku buatkan saja.

Aku kemudian membuat 6 buah _sandwich pythagoras_. Ku makan 3 buah. Hm, lumayanlah, walau tidak terlalu enak, setidaknya ini dapat mengganjal perutku. Kazune kok belum turun juga ya?

Aku kemudian pergi ke kamarnya seraya membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan 3 _sandwich_ dan segelas susu cokelat hangat.

"Kazune, aku bawakan sarapan nih,"

Hening. Tak ada sahutan dari sang penghuni kamar.

"Kazune..." Aku mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya. Dikunci!

"Kazune... 15 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi lho,"

"Aku tidak akan sekolah," ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana ke sekolah!" bentaknya.

Ih, dasar, cowok yang satu ini memang sangat menyebalkan!

"Aku sudah buatkan makanan untuk sarapanmu. Aku taruh di dekat pintu kamarmu, dimakan ya," seruku sembari agak meninggikan suara. Lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan darinya.

Dengan kesal, aku kemudian berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Tak henti-hentinya kaki kecilku ini menendang apapun yang menghalangi jalannya, senada dengan omelanku tentang Kazune.

Ah, akhirnya aku sampai juga di sekolah dengan catatan terlambat lebih dari 30 menit! Wih, rekor baru! Haha..

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n :** Assalamu'alaykum semua, akhirnya sempet _update _juga, maaf kalau agak lama, _sense_ menulis vea akhir-akhir ini menurun drastis, selain itu karena kesibukan serta amanah juga kini kian bertambah, _gomenne_ akan vea usahakan ya, kali ini pun sengaja dibuat agak panjang, m(TT_TT)m

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter kali ini spesial u mereka yang telah mendukungku selama ini, yang telah membaca karyaku, dan mau menikmati karyaku..._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Special thanks for Hana Gin Kazusa Nijimura, Ayumu NaruShizawa, Shihui dan Tamae_

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Love Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Devil Love Angel © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! OOT! Kurang Pendeskripsian! De eL eL<strong>

**.**

**.**

Teng! Teng! Teng! Akhirnya, bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Karena malas jalan kaki, aku pun kemudian pulang menggunakan taksi. Huh, uang sakuku untuk besok hangus deh untuk membayar ongkos taksi yang cukup mahal.

Ah, sampai juga di rumah. Aku kemudian menaruh tasku di sofa. Lantas aku menuju dapur. Ku lihat bahan makanan tidak berkurang sedikitpun, menandakan Kazune sama sekali tidak memasak hari ini.

Aku kemudian membuka pintu lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang berukuran 500 ml. Ku teguk air itu. Ah, segar. Dinginnya mampu menyegarkan tenggorokanku yang haus.

Aku lalu mengambil tasku dan menuju kamar. Kamarku dengan kamar Kazune saling bersebelahan. Ku tatap pintu kamar Kazune. 3 potong _sandwich _dengan segelas susu yang ku bawakan untuknya masih dalam keadaan utuh. Bahkan sama sekali tak ada jejak telah di sentuh sedikit pun.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Ku ketuk pintu kamar Kazune secara perlahan. Hening.

"Kazune..." panggilku pelan. Lagi, seperti tadi pagi, tak ada jawaban.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sama sekali belum makan dari kemarin siang. Makan ya, nanti kamu sakit," Aku mencobanya membujuknya. Sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir akan keadaannya.

Namun, meskipun begitu, tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Apa Kazune baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan dia masih marah atas kejadian yang kemarin? Kalau benar begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Kazune," panggilku lagi. Kini dengan nada yang sedikit keras daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Kazune... Apa kau masih marah atas kejadian yang kemarin?" tanyaku.

"Hn," Hanya deheman yang ku dengar darinya.

"Aku minta maaf," sahutku. Lagi-lagi hening. Kembali tidak ada jawaban.

"Kazune..."

"Pergilah, jangan dekati aku!" bentaknya kemudian. Aku kesal. Amarahku memuncak.

"Baik, aku akan pergi!" sahutku seraya meninggalkan kamarnya dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai sangat keras. Dasar cowok yang satu itu! Aku tidak mengerti apa maunya. Sudah ku bilang kan kalau Angel dan Devil tidak akan mungkin bisa bersatu!

* * *

><p>Bruk! Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Hah! Memikirkan semua ini membuatku lelah –ralat, sangat lelah. Mataku terasa berat. Aku tak dapat menahan kantukku lagi. Mataku pun terpejam. Dan aku lantas hanyut terbawa ke alam mimpi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kau ini seperti anak kecil!"<p>

"Pokoknya tidak mau!"

Ugh, aku terbangunkan oleh suara-suara keras. Kelihatannya ada yang bertengkar. Tapi, siapa? Huh~! Ganggu orang yang sedang tidur saja.

Aku kemudian memakai sandal dan berjalan mencari sumber suara. Rupanya itu berasal dari kamar Kazune. Hh, ada apa lagi sih dengan pria yang satu itu? Dia sebenarnya sedang apa? Bertengkar? Dengan siapa? Kedengarannya seperti suara seorang perempuan. Apa jangan-jangan pacarnya?

Aku kemudian mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya. Ku lihat ada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah berbincang –tepatnya bertengkar, dengan Kazune. Siapa gadis itu? Pacarnya ya?

Aku lantas menguping pembicaraan mereka, karena jujur, aku sangat penasaran!

"Tingkahmu yang seperti ini seperti anak kecil saja!" bentak sang gadis.

"Terserah aku dong! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri sana!"

"Huh! Kau ini benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan!"

"Mau ke mana kamu?"

"Mau pulang!"

Ha? Gawat! Aku harus pergi sebelum ketahuan bahwa aku telah menguping pembicaraan me...

_Damn_! Aku telat, gadis itu telah memergokiku yang tengah terdiam di depan pintu kamar Kazune.

"Kau..."

"E... Hehe..." Aku hanya nyengir. Ku lihat ke dalam kamar, Kazune menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam. Bulu kudukku merinding. Ngeri aku melihat Kazune yang sekarang.

"Kau Karin Hanazono ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"I─Iya..."

"Kya~! Manisnya~!" Mata _blue sapphire _gadis itu berbinar menatapku. Ia langsung memeluk tubuhku.

"Whua~! Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan kakak ipar secantik dirimu!"

Apa dia bilang? Kakak ipar? Berarti gadis ini adalah adik Kazune?

"Oh ya, kenalkan, aku Kazusa Kujo. Aku adik kembarnya Kazune,"

Hm, pantas saja, dia begitu mirip dengan Kazune.

"Oh ya Karin-_nee-_chan, apa kalian berdua sedang bertengkar?" tanya Kazusa kemudian. Aku menelan ludah. Ku tatap wajah Kazune. Dia memalingkan mukanya.

"Ya, kami memang sedang bertengkar. Dan itu bukan urusanmu!" bentak Kazune kesal.

"Oh begitu," ujar gadis pirang itu dingin. Aneh. Bagaimana bisa dia merubah ekspresinya secepat itu?

"Kalau begitu, _onii-_chan tidak membutuhkanmu ya?" tanyanya kemudian. Eh? Apa maksudnya? Dia kemudian mendorong tubuhku membentur palang penghalang di dekat tangga.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? I─Ini lantai 2," Dia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hentikan itu, Kazusa!" bentak Kazune. Namun, perkataan itu tak diperdulikannya. Dia kemudian mendorongku hingga aku melayang jatuh ke lantai 1.

"Kyaaa~!"

"Karin!"

Hyung! Kazune langsung berlari dan meloncat turun sehingga bisa menangkapku.

Bruk! Untung saja aku bisa jatuh tepat digendongan Kazune. Pemuda itu kini terlihat marah pada gadis pirang yang sedang tersenyum di atas.

"Tuh kan, sebenarnya kakak itu sangat mencintai Karin-_nee-chan_," ujar Kazusa seraya sedikit terkekeh.

"Apa maksudmu Kazusa? Dia bisa terluka kau tahu?"

"Kalau khawatir katakan saja, kalau cemburu ungkapkan saja. Kalau kakak hanya diam marah ngga jelas kayak tadi, bagaimana Karin bisa menyadarinya?" terang Kazusa. Ku lihat wajah Kazune. Kini memerah.

"Umh, Kazune..."

"Maaf, Karin,"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, padahal kau sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik tapi aku─" Ku gantung kata-kataku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sudahlah, aku yang salah kok," sahut Kazune. Ia tersenyum menatapku. Dia kemudian menggendongku sampai membaringkanku di atas kasur tempat tidurku, di lantai dua. Kazusa hanya tersenyum menatap kami berdua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa masih _syok_?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku sedikit mengangguk pelan.

"Se─Sedikit," jawabku. "Tapi sudah tidak apa kok," lanjutku.

"Syukurlah. Maaf, Kazusa memang selalu seperti itu," ujarnya menundukkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salahmu,"

"Kalau kalian berdua ingin saling mendekatkan hati, kenapa tidak berkencan saja?" tanya Kazusa yang tiba-tiba sedang bersandar di pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

"Kau ini sangat tidak sopan," keluh Kazune kesal melihat perbuatan Kazusa.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin membantu hubungan kalian berdua," ujarnya.

"Jangan ikut campur!" bentak Kazune. Kazusa menjulurkan lidah ke arah kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Biar saja," serunya. "Oh ya, Karin, pertimbangkanlah ideku tadi. Selain itu, aku punya hadiah untukmu," terangnya. Aku menatap _calon adik ipar _ku dengan heran.

"Hadiah?"

"Yup, ini dia,"

Tak lama kemudian masuklah sesosok manusia yang tak asing lagi untukku. Rambutnya yang cokelat panjang menjuntai indah. Seragam direktur menempel rapi di badannya. Dan, kedua bola mata _brown eyes _nya yang tak dapat ku lupakan.

"I─Ibu!" Aku berteriak seraya berlari menuju arah ibundaku. Aku kemudian memeluknya dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

"Karin," Ibu kemudian mengusap-usap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Ibu, aku kangen sekali," Ibu hanya tersenyum menatapku. Dia kemudian menatap Kazune yang tengah duduk di samping tempat tidurku.

"Lama tak jumpa, tante," ujar Kazune. Ia tersenyum lembut, tapi senyumannya padaku jauh lebih lembut.

"Kazune-kun. Kau sudah besar sekarang. Lihat dirimu, begitu tampan dan menawan. Betapa bangganya aku mendapatimu menjadi _calon suami _anak kesayanganku," ujar ibuku. Kazune hanya tersipu malu.

"Saya tinggal dulu ya, tante," Pemuda pirang itu kemudian meninggalkan kami berdua. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamarku memastikan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu kami berdua.

Ibu kemudian mengajakku duduk di tempat tidur. Beliau kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Karin, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Kazune?" tanya ibu. Aku menelan ludah.

"Ibu, tidak adakah pertanyaan lain selain itu? Sepertinya misalnya 'Apa kabar?' atau 'Bagaimana sekolahmu?' atau apa pun itu? Bukankah sudah hampir 3 bulan kita tidak bertemu?"

"Maafkan ibu, sayang. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Ibu sangat tidak suka berbasa-basi,"

"Ya, sama saja seperti ayah,"

"Ayolah Karin, katakan pada ibu, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai pria itu?"

"Ibu, sifatnya sangat berkebalikan denganku. Aku sangat bodoh dan dia sangat pintar. Aku suka sembrono dan ia begitu teliti. Dia begitu dingin pada semua orang di sekolah kecuali aku. Tapi dia begitu ramah padaku saat berada di rumah, atau di mana pun itu," terangku.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dia bisa mengajarimu, menjagamu dan juga tidak membuatmu cemburu,"

"Bu, haruskah aku menikah dengan pemuda yang satu itu? Maksudku, ibu tahu sendiri di sekolah aku dijuluki The Devil sementara dia mendapat julukan The Angel. Devil dan Angel tidak mungkin bisa bersatu,"

"Hei, itu kan hanya julukan. Kalian berdua kan sama-sama manusia. Anak ibu _lebay _deh,"

"Ayolah ibu, kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya?"

"Dulu, saat kau masih berusia 6 tahun, kita hidup dalam keadaan miskin. Ayahmu di PHK ─Pemutusan Hubungan Kerja─, dan gaji ibu sama sekali tidak mencukupi kita hidup. Saat itu, ayah bertemu dengan Kazuto, ayah Kazune. Dan beliau mau meminjamkan uang untuk modal ayah bekerja sampai ayah bisa sesukses ini. Dulu, saat meminjam uang, Kazuto berkata seperti ini pada ayah,_'Uang itu sama sekali tidak perlu kau kembalikan. Tapi, aku harap, suatu hari nanti anak kita berdua bisa menikah sehingga persahabatan kita selama ini akan semakin erat dengan tali persaudaraan_,' Ayah menyanggupinya,"

"Umh..."

"Pertimbangkan itu Karin. Keluarga Kazune telah begitu banyak membantu kita hingga kita sekarang bisa hidup mewah seperti ini. Selain itu, apa salahnya dengan Kazune? Dia pemuda yang baik. Kau harusnya merasa beruntung karena dapat bersanding dengannya. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau cintai?" tanya ibu. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mencintai Kazune saja? Itu bukan hal yang buruk kan?" saran ibu. Yah, itu memang benar. Tak ada salahnya mencintai seorang Kazune.

"Akan aku pikirkan,"

"Ibu tahu, anak ibu pasti bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik," sahut ibu. Beliau kemudian mengecup keningku, membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Maaf ya sayang, sekarang ibu harus kembali ke kantor. Kazune akan menemanimu selama di sini," lanjut beliau. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ibu adalah wanita karir. Ia seorang direktur perusahaan sebuah produk kosmetik. Beliau sangat sibuk. Begitu pula dengan ayahku. Ayah merupakan direktur perusahaan _handphone _yang cukup ternama. Produk mereka kini telah cukup laris di pasar dunia.

Ibu kemudian memelukku dan kembali mengecup keningku. Beliau kemudian pergi kembali ke kantornya. Sesaat setelah ibu pergi, Kazune datang seraya membawa nampan yang berisikan makanan.

"Ini, ku bawakan pai apel untukmu. Setahuku, apel dapat menenangkan. Makanlah," Dia kemudian memotong pai apel tersebut menjadi 8 bagian. Diambilnya 1 dari 8 bagian tersebut dan ditaruhnya di atas sebuah piring kecil atau yang biasa kita sebut dengan pisin. Ia kemudian memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil dan lantas menyuapiku. Ia melakukan semua itu dengan lembut.

Ibu benar, harusnya aku bersyukur bisa menikahi seorang pria seperti Kazune. Ia begitu baik. Tidak, ia terlalu baik. Ia selalu memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, meskipun aku selalu memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Aku kemudian mengambil sebuah garpu yang terdapat di nampan. Ku tusuk salah satu bagian kecil dari pai apel yang terdapat di pisin. Ku arahkan kue tersebut ke mulutnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku mau menyuapimu," jawabku dengan tersenyum. Ia kembali menatapku dengan heran. Mungkin ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa bertingkah laku seperti itu.

"Ayolah, jangan membuat tanganku pegal karena menanti mulutmu terbuka!" lanjutku. Aku kemudian merajuk manja. Dia kemudian membuka mulutnya dan ku masukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dikunyahnya perlahan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia kemudian membalas senyumanku.

"Saat kau bersikap kasar terlihat cantik, namun ternyata saat kau tersenyum, kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik," Ku rasakan wajahku memerah sangat dia mengatakan pujian itu. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Aku semakin berdebar-debar. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin dekat. Ja─jangan-jangan dia mau menciumku? Aku kemudian menutup kedua mataku. Antara tegang, takut dan berdebar-debar. Ba─bagaimana ini?

Ku rasakan tangannya yang halus menyentuh bibir mungilku. Mengusapnya dengan halus dan lembut. Membuat dadaku semakin meletup-letup. Dan, kemudian dia menghentikan sentuhan lembut tangannya. Aku pun memberanikan diri membuka kedua bola mataku.

"Tadi ada sisa kue di mulutmu," terangnya. Hoalah, gubrak! Aku pikir dia akan menciumku.

"Ah, aku akan buatkan makan malam dulu ya, akan ku minta Kazusa menemanimu," lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian meninggalkan kamarku dan menuruni tangga.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum semuanya, maaf vea baru bisa _update _sekarang, m(TT_TT)m Kesibukan vea semakin bertambah sekarang. Ditambah lagi tiap kelas XII ujian dan try out ataupun pra UN, kelas XI tidak diliburkan, otomatis vea tidak memiliki waktu untuk melanjutkan cerpen. Belum lagi mozilla di lappie vea sedang error, sampai frustasi rasanya.

Btw, makasih banyak ya buat semuanya yang mau membaca karya vea, terutama yang review, alert, favorite, dan bentuk penghargaan lainnya. Oh ya, reviewnya sudah vea jawab lewat PM :D dan ini balasan review u/ mereka yang tidak memiliki akun,

**kira-sama: **Yup, di super slow motion, biar keren gitu, :D Hahaha

**shihui: **Terima kasih banyak, salam manis u/ mu =)

**Margaret'z Chan: **Makasih banyak, kalau banyak ketinggalan, langganan atuh #plak #emangnyamajalah :D

* * *

><p><em>Special for Dio anime lover, <em>_kira-sama, Hana Gin Kazusa Nijimura, shihui, Angger NaruShizawa, Margaret'z Chan, Chisami Fuka, Cherry Blossom Clash, and Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers_

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Love Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Devil Love Angel © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! OOT! Kurang Pendeskripsian! De eL eL<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Ku rasa itu Kazusa.

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci," Pintu pun terbuka dan Kazusa yang membukanya. Dia kemudian menghampiriku yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Maaf, mungkin tadi aku sudah keterlaluan. Aku hanya ingin agar kakak jujur padamu," Dia kemudian menunduk. Kelihatannya dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa kok. Lagipula, aku juga sama sekali tidak terluka," Dia masih sedikit tertunduk dengan gurat penyesalan terhias di wajahnya. Aku tersenyum lembut, dan ku lihat dia membalas senyumanku.

"Kazune orangnya seperti apa sih?" tanyaku kemudian padanya.

"Bukankah Karin-_nee-chan_ sekelas dengan _onii-chan_?" kata Kazusa berbalik tanya. Yah, itu memang benar, kami memang sekelas. Tapi, di sekolah, kami berdua sama sekali belum pernah akrab sebelum adanya perjodohan ini.

"Di sekolah aku dijuluki The Devil, sementara dia dijuluki The Angel. Karena itu, aku sama sekali belum pernah mengobrol dengannya sebelum diberitahu tentang perjodohan itu. Yang ku tahu sih, Kazune itu sangat terkenal di sekolah. Hampir semua siswa mengaguminya. Apalagi dia juga sangat pintar. Keluarga kalian juga bisa dibilang keluarga yang cukup sukses dalam bisnis internasional," terangku. Kazusa mengangguk. Wajahnya kini terlihat serius.

"Memangnya Karin-_nee-chan_ diberitahu tentang perjodohan ini kapan?" tanya Kazusa kemudian.

"Tepat saat Kazune mulai tinggal di sini,"

"Sebenarnya, Kazune mengetahui perjodohan ini sejak dia masih SD. Dia sangat senang mendengarnya, hampir setiap hari dia selalu bertanya tentangmu. Saat melihat fotomu, matanya langsung berbinar. Dia langsung menyetujui perjodohan ini,"

"He─hei, apa kau yakin? Maksudku, Kazune masih SD saat itu, bagaimana dia bisa mengerti? Jangan-jangan dia hanya menganggap semua ini main-main?"

"Awalnya kami memang beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi, dia menunjukkan keseriusannya untuk menikahimu. Dia memang orang yang serius, namun dia bukan orang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung pada orang yang dicintainya,"

"Umh,"

Kazusa kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Dia kemudian menyodorkannya ke arahku. Ku lihat orang yang berada di foto itu. Seorang anak kecil yang kelihatannya berusia 7 tahun tengah _nyengir_, memamerkan barisan giginya. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai rapi. Sementara itu, tangannya membentangkan semacam sebuah kartu undangan. Sebuah plester cokelat tertempel di keningnya.

"I─ini..?"

"Itu Kazune saat berusia 7 tahun. Tangannya membentang sebuah kartu undangan. Ini kartu undangannya," Kazusa kemudian menyodorkan kembali sebuah kartu berwarna putih, pink dan biru muda. Di halaman depannya terukir inisial K & K. Aku kemudian membuka kertas undangan itu. Fotoku dan fotonya tertempel di sana.

"Ka─Kartu undangan ini─"

"_Onii-chan_ membuatnya sendiri menggunakan sebuah _software _komputer,"

"Ja─jangan bercanda," Mustahil anak sekecil itu melakukan semua ini.

"Ini serius Karin, kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada kakak,"

Aku kembali terdiam. _Kenapa dia begitu antusias untuk menikahiku_?

"Kazusa,"

"Ya, Karin-_nee-chan_?"

"Apa kau tidak malu nantinya kalau punya seorang kakak ipar sepertiku?" Kazusa menatapku heran. Dia mengangkat alisnya. Mungkin ia heran maksud dari pertanyaanku.

"Maksudku, aku kan tidak cantik, juga bodoh dan─"

"Karin-_nee-chan_ ini bilang apa sih? Kenapa aku harus malu? Setiap orang punya kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Dan ku rasa, Karin-_nee-chan_ tidak separah itu,"

"Kau ternyata sangat dewasa," seruku seraya memeluk tubuhnya. Ah, hangat! Ku rasa Kazusa bisa menjadi tempat berbagi yang baik.

"Ehehe, Karin-_nee-chan_ bisa aja!"

"Eh, Kazusa-chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu tentang Kazune?" tanyaku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku agar kami bisa saling berhadapan.

"Tentu,"

"Apa Kazune memang suka sekali memasak ya? Makanan buatannya enak sekali,"

"Umh, sebenarnya, dulu, saat kami masih keluarga yang sederhana, ayah dan ibu sibuk bekerja agar kami sekeluarga bisa bertahan hidup. Karena saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, akhirnya _onii-chan_ yang mengerjakan semua itu. Dia sudah biasa memasak, mencuci, menyapu, mengepel, semua ia lakukan sendiri. Bahkan, saat perusahaan ayah dan ibu sudah sukses dan kami sudah mempunyai beberapa pembantu, _onii-chan _masih senang mengerjakan semua itu sendiri,"

'_He─hebat sekali, padahal aku ini perempuan tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengerjakan hal-hal semacam itu. Sementara Kazune, padahal dia seorang laki-laki tapi dia sudah terbiasa melakukan semua itu,' _gumamku dalam hati. Sebuah kekaguman akan sosok calon suamiku kini kembali muncul dalam benakku. Dia memang luar biasa.

"Makan malam siap-!" Terdengar lengkingan nyaring suara Kazune. Kazusa kemudian menarik lengan Karin dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

"Walaupun seorang wanita, aku saja sampai sekarang masih belum bisa membuat makanan seenak buatan _onii-chan _lho," sahut Kazusa. Ia mengerlingkan salah satu matanya, membuatku tersenyum ke arahnya.

.

.

Brak! Brik! Bruk! Suara langkah kakiku dan Kazusa yang saling berlomba menuju ruang makan. Hehehe, entah mengapa aku dan Kazusa kini mulai akrab, bahkan lebih akrab dari pada aku dengan sahabatku sendiri. Mungkin karena Kazusa termasuk orang yang supel.

"He―Hei, Hei, tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu! Aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk kalian," seru Kazune melihat kami tengah berlari menuju meja makan.

"Siapa bilang? Aku dan Karin hanya berlomba menuju ruang makan," seru Kazusa seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kazune. Kazune hanya mencibir adiknya tersebut. Aku lantas menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku mereka. Kazune bisa bersikap seperti itu juga ternyata. Hihihi...

Melihatku tertawa, Kazune dan Kazusa lantas tersenyum menatapku. Jelas hal ini membuatku merasa sangat malu!

"Karin, duduklah, kita makan sekarang," ujar Kazune kemudian, aku lantas mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan Kazusa. Sementara itu, Kazune duduk di kursi tengah. Di atas meja kini sudah tersaji berbagai menu makanan eropa.

Setelah berdo'a kami pun mulai makan. Sungguh, dari gigitan pertama hingga gigitan terakhir, belum pernah ku rasakan makanan seenak ini! Kazune memang benar-benar hebat! Aku sangat salut padanya!

"Huah, kenyangnya~!" seruku setelah melahap habis semua makanan tanpa sisa. Kazusa hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Kazune langsung merapikan semua piring, mangkuk, sendok dan kawan-kawannya, kemudian membawanya ke wastafel tempat cuci piring.

'_Kazune rajin sekali,'_ pujiku dalam hati.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:** Afwan baru bisa update sekarang, vea bener-bener sibuk sekarang, pulang bimbel malam terus. Besok insya allah mau olimpiade, doain ya :D, terus lusanya langsung try out, subhanallah, lieur! Buat yang review, maaf banget karena vea ngga bisa bales satu persatu, vea dikejar waktu akhir-akhir ini, mohon maaf, makasih atas perhatiannya :)

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Love Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Devil Love Angel © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC berat! OOT! Kurang Pendeskripsian! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun oleh aroma masakan yang kelihatannya sangat lezat. Dengan bergegas aku menuju dapur―mengikuti aroma masakan―tanpa memperdulikan kasur yang masih berantakan dengan piyama yang masih menempel di tubuhku.

Aku kemudian mengintip dari arah pintu dapur. Ku lihat Kazune tengah memasak. Wow, ia terlihat sangat keren. Wajahnya tampan seka―err―tunggu, apa yang ku katakan tadi? Hah, lupakan!

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini rasanya aku jadi mulai tertarik pada Kazune. Tapi, kalian jangan salah sangka ya. Tertarik bukan berarti suka lho! Ya, pokoknya ada ketertarikan dari dasar hati gitu deh. Rasanya dia terlihat berbeda dari yang lain.

"Karin? Sedang apa di sini?" tegur Kazune yang kini tiba-tiba telah ada di depanku. Huh! Gara-gara tadi aku keasyikan melamun, jadi kepergok deh sama Kazune.

"Hehehe, ngga kok,"

"Kalau begitu, lekaslah ganti baju, aku baru selesai membuat makanan untuk kita sarapan. Kalau tidak merepotkan, tolong panggilkan Kazusa juga ya, boleh?" tanya Kazune agak ragu─seolah-olah ia takut permintaannya akan membuatku membenciku.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan ganti baju dulu," sahutku seraya bergegas menuju lantai dua. Sesaat, ku lihat Kazune tersenyum manis ke arahku. Tampan seka─Ups! Lupakan! Aku harus bergegas.

Aku lalu dengan terburu-buru memakai seragamku dan segera menuju kamar Kazusa. Ku ketuk pintu kamarnya perlahan. Sesaat kemudian ia membuka pintu dan berjalan bersamaku menuju meja makan.

Di bawah, ku lihat makanan telah tersaji rapi. Di dekat meja makan, tampak sosok Kazune yang tengah merapikan dasi seragam sekolah kami. Kazusa yang terlebih duduk di depan meja makan disusul olehku kemudian Kazune. Kami kemudian makan bersama. Seperti biasa, masakan buatan Kazune memang tiada duanya.

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan kencan?" tanya Kazusa dengan frontal seraya memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Kazune tampak langsung terbatuk dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Sementara aku memilih untuk diam menunduk menatap piring yang masih terisi sedikit nasi di sana. Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang ke arah Kazune. Dia terlihat meneguk segelas air putih yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali!" keluh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sang adik yang ditegur hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu ikut campur lagi dalam urusanku. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri," lanjut Kazune seraya mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Bla, bla, bla... Terserah kakak saja," ledek Kazusa seraya mengambil piring-piring dan perabotan lain yang kotor. Ia kemudian mencucinya.

"Dasar! Karin, ayo kita berangkat sekarang! Kalau tidak, kita bisa terlambat," ajak Kazune seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Aku mengangguk patuh dan lantas mengambil tasku.

.

.

Seperti saat hari-hari yang biasa ku lalui dengan Kazune, hari ini pun kami berangkat ke sekolah dengan naik sepeda. Kazune bilang sih dengan bersepeda setidaknya kita bisa mengurangi pencemaran udara. Rupanya dia merupakan pemuda yang peduli lingkungan.

"Karin," panggil Kazune pelan namun telinga mungilku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ya?"

"Pulang sekolah ini kau senggang?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar. Terlebih dari itu, tanpa sadar, aku memegang baju belakang Kazune dengan lebih erat.

"I─iya. Ke─kenapa?" Aku berbalik tanya dengan gugup.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ku rasa mungkin sesekali kita perlu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita kencan? Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan," usul Kazune dengan─tentu saja─mempertimbangkan perasaanku. Dia selalu seperti itu. Jika menyangkut masalah 'hubungan', tak pernah sekalipun ia memaksaku. Andai ia tahu setiap ia melakukan hal itu, aku merasakan sentuhan yang sedikit menyakitkan di dasar dadaku. Dan andai ia tahu bahwa sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatku semakin tertarik padanya.

"Ba─baiklah. Ku pikir idemu itu tidak terlalu buruk," jawabku berpura-pura acuh tak acuh. Padahal dari dasar hati aku benar-benar bingung! Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah kencan sekalipun! Ini merupakan kencan pertamaku! Dan yang lebih parah, aku akan kencan dengan orang yang empat hari yang lalu adalah rivalku! Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku?

"Kalau begitu, kau mau tidak kita habiskan jam istirahat bersama? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ajak Kazune. Mataku hanya bisa membulat sedikit heran.

"Eh? Sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hahaha, kalau ku beri tahu sekarang, ngga akan seru dong," jawabnya seraya tertawa ringan. Aku hanya mencelos.

"Jangan-jangan kau akan menjebakku," gumamku berprasangka buruk. Dia kembali tertawa.

"Sejak kapan seorang the angel melakukan hal yang dapat mencoreng nama baiknya?" Dia berbalik tanya seraya tertawa. Betul juga, pikirku. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir─"

Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuatku jadi penasaran.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir?" tanyaku mempertanyakan kelanjutan perkataannya.

"Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa kau sangat garang, bodoh dan hal jelek lainnya. Ku rasa tak seburuk itu,"

"Maksudnya? Nyindir?" tanyaku dengan nada yang dibuat seakan-akan tengah marah.

"Eh, eh, bukan gitu. Aku hanya berpikir kalau yang dikatakan orang-orang itu salah,"

"Hmmm,"

"Suer, percaya deh sama aku!"

"Hmm, iya deh,"

Entah kenapa hari itu aku merasa perjalanan menuju sekolah lebih lama dari biasanya.

.

.

Setibanya di sekolah, kami kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Kazune nampak dengan ragu menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah bersemu kemerahan. Dapat ku rasakan hampir semua mata tertuju pada kami. Namun, Kazune terlihat tak memperdulikannya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya mengingat aku memang malas belajar. Jam istirahat merupakan satu-satunya jam yang sangat aku sukai karena itu adalah jam bebas. Sayang, jam istirahat tidak lebih dari 45 menit. Menyebalkan.

"Dewi! Kita makan bareng yuk!" ajak Jin. Ups, aku hampir lupa. Aku kan sudah punya janji sama Kazune.

"Maaf, Jin. Kayaknya hari ini ngga bisa deh," jawabku seraya memasukkan text book ke dalam tas hitamku.

"Kenapa dewi?" tanyanya heran.

"Dia sudah ada janji denganku,"jawab Kazune yang tiba-tiba ada di dekat kami. Kazune kemudian menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Sempat ku tengok ke arah belakang. Ku lihat Jin sedikit kesal. Aku harus minta maaf padanya nanti.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Review Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n :** Bismillah, assalamualaikum, vea minta maaf sebelumnya untuk update yang sangat lama. Agenda bertambah, sehingga saat liburan pun, vea masih harus bolak-balik Kab Bandung Barat-Cimahi-Kota Bandung-Cimahi-Kab Bandung Barat. Asli, lelah tapi vea merasa tak sia-sia dengan semua agenda padat itu :D Selain itu, karena sebuah alasan, vea jadi merubah setiap alur dari semua fanfic multichapter yang telah vea posting, terutama fanfic Senandung Cinta, alurnya sengaja vea majukan lebih awal. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua apresiasi kalian dengan karya vea :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter ini dan chapter berikutnya terinspirasi dari Qois Abu Syauqi...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Love Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Devil Love Angel © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : GaJe! OOC! OOT! Kurang Pendeskripsian! De eL eL<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku kini sudah berada di atap sekolah—sebuah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi ketika istirahat. Ku lihat Kazune kegirangan di tempat ini. Dia kemudian mengayunkan tangannya memberiku isyarat untuk mendekatinya. Dengan ragu, aku lantas menghampirinya.

"Naik ke atas sana yu," ajak Kazune seraya menunjuk sebuah bangunan kecil di atas atap sekolah. Sebuah tempat untuk menyimpan cadangan air dalam _toren_.

"Apa katamu?" Aku kembali menanyakan perkataannya—takut-takut pemuda itu salah mengatakan sesuatu. "Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. Menyenangkan lho,"

Ku lihat dia kemudian menaiki bangunan itu. Sesampainya di atas, dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya—membantuku untuk naik.

"Sekarang, lihatlah ke arah sana," Kazune kemudian menunjuk ke arah depan, aku kemudian melihat ke arah yang ia tunjuk. _This is amazing_! Aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dari atas sini, aku dapat melihat seluruh wilayah kota Tokyo! Indah sekali! Gunung Fuji pun bisa ku lihat dari sini.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kazune lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan mata masih terpana dan terkagum akan ciptaan Ilahi. Sekilas, aku melihat Kazune pun tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," Kazune kemudian melompat dari tempat itu. Ia kemudian berlari mengambil sebuah tas hitam kecil dan kembali ke tempatku yang masih mengagumi karunia Tuhan. Setelah itu, ia kemudian mengeluarkan dua buah kotak hitam dan sebotol air mineral dari sana. Disodorkannya salah satu dari kotak hitam itu padaku. Rupanya itu sebuah _bento_!

"Makanlah, aku sengaja membuatnya tadi pagi. Tapi, err, aku lupa kalau aku hanya membawa sebotol air mineral," ujarnya. Aku kemudian mengambil _bento _darinya.

"Terima kasih," gumamku. Kazune tersenyum lembut.

"Kukira seorang the devil tidak akan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu," ujarnya. Aku langsung keki dibuatnya dan ia kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Aku bercanda," sahutnya kemudian. Ugh, aku kesal sekali! Ingin rasanya kucubit dirinya! Tapi, aku tidak berani melakukannya. Aku takut dia—huh, sudahlah, lupakan kegalauanku!

"Kukira seorang the angel tidak punya rasa bercanda," ledekku kemudian.

"Ohock, ohock," Kazune langsung tersedak mendengarnya. Aku lupa kalau ia tengah memakan _bento_nya. Dia kemudian mengambil air mineral dan meminumnya. Wajahnya tampak merah. Aku kemudian menatapnya.

"Hanya bercanda," sahutku seraya menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Dia lantas tersenyum. Manis sekali! Ups, _forget it_!

"Kau ini ya," Pemuda itu kemudian mencubit pipiku.

"Kyaih!"

Aku merasakan kehangatan tersendiri bersamanya. Ada sesuatu yang ku rasakan saat dia ada di dekatnya. Entah apa itu, tapi ku rasa apapun itu, rasanya cukup menyentuh ke dasar dalam dadaku.

.

.

Aku menatap layar ponsel _touch _ku. Waktu yang tertera di sana pukul 12.15. Aku kemudian memandang ke arah sekeliling. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari Kazune. Ugh, dia ini ke mana sih? Katanya janjian sepulang sekolah di alun-alun kota—Kami pulang sekolah jam 12.00 hari ini. Tapi kok batang hidungnya tak muncul juga. Tak ada kabar pula darinya.

Tring! Tiba-tiba sebuah nada tanda ada pesan yang masuk berbunyi. Aku bergegas menatap layar ponselku.

_You've got a new e-mail_

Aku bergegas membukanya. Rupanya itu dari Kazune.

_From : Kazune Kujo_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Karin, kau sudah sampai di alun-alun kota? Maaf, aku telat. Tunggu di sana, aku akan datang 10 menit lagi._

_Reply this message_

Ada kelegaan tersendiri mendengarnya meski tak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa aku sedikit kesal. Bukan karena aku begitu mengharapkan kencan kali ini, cuma ya kesel aja karena harus nunggu! Dan entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan ia baru akan datang pukul 13.00.

.

.

Oke, 35 menit sudah berlalu dan Kazune masih belum datang juga. Argh, ini menyebalkan. Aku belum makan siang dan Kazune masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Huh, mengesalkan!

Oke, mari kita berpikir alasan mengapa ia datang telat. Mungkin saja ia jalan kaki, ah tidak. Kalau seperti itu, dimana ia menaruh sepedanya? Oke, mungkin ia tercebak macet—ups, aku lupa kalau di Jepang ada jalur khusus untuk sepeda. Kalau begitu, dia ada dimana? Apa jangan-jangan ia kecelakaan? Oke, aku mulai berpikiran buruk.

Aku kemudian menatap layar ponselku. Huf, pukul 12.55. Baiklah, aku mulai khawatir. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya di jalan? Bagaimana kalau ia tertabrak? Tubuhnya penuh darah, terluka dan—ups, berhentilah berpikir hal-hal bodoh! Berpikir seperti ini membuatku seolah-olah memang me—me—me—argh! Lupakan! Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus!

Aku kembali menatap sekeliling. Samar-samar aku melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum khas tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Baiklah, itu Kazune! Akhirnya dia datang juga dan ku lirik layar ponselku. Bagus, dia datang tepat pukul 13.00—sesuai sekali dengan dugaanku. Aku langsung menghampirinya sebagaimana ia mencoba menghampiriku.

Dia masih mengenakan seragamnya dengan _sweater _seragam sekolah tertera di badannya. Ia pun tampak menggendong sebuah tempat untuk menaruh kertas desain bangunan. Dan tak ada kata maaf terucap dari mulutnya karena ia telah membuatku menunggu cukup lama!

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku makan siang jika aku terus menunggunya? Aku menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tidak beli makan dulu?" tanyanya lagi. Dan aku semakin kesal dibuatnya. Tapi, dia benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak mampir dulu ke _cafe _sebentar untuk memesan beberapa _cake _dan roti? Apa karena aku takut dia akan datang saat aku tengah—Lupakan!

"Tidak terpikirkan," jawabku dingin. Dia kemudian menaiki sepeda khasnya. Aku masih terdiam di sampingnya.

"Ayo naik," ajaknya. Aku pun kemudian duduk di bagian pemboncengan. Sepeda melaju tidak terlalu ngebut dan tidak terlalu pelan juga. Semilir angin mengibarkan rambut panjang cokelatku. Aku menatap punggung Kazune. Sepanjang jalan pun tak ada kata maaf darinya? Sungguh mengecewakan!

.

.

Aku langsung berdiri ketika Kazune hendak memarkirkan sepedanya. Aku masih bingung dan sedikit linglung. Kami baru saja sampai di rumahku—err atau mungkin aku harus mengatakan rumah Kazune karena rumah ini dibuat atas nama Kazune Kujo. Kalau memang mau pulang dulu, kenapa ngga nyuruh aku nunggu di rumah aja coba?

Seolah menyadari perasaanku, Kazune kemudian berkata,"Tadinya aku ingin membawamu langsung ke tempat kencan. Tapi, karena kau belum makan siang, kurasa kita makan dulu di rumah sembari berganti baju,"

Baiklah, sekarang aku mulai bingung harus mengenakan pakaian seperti apa! Dan lagi-lagi, Kazune seolah mengerti kebingunganku, dia langsung menambahkan,"Pakai celana panjang aja. Kalau bisa kayak pakaian olahraga. Kita akan ke sebuah perbukitan dan untuk mencapai ke sana, kita akan berjalan kaki,"

Urgh, baiklah! Aku semakin bertanya-tanya ke mana dia akan membawaku pergi. Terlebih aku mulai mempertanyakan, dalam pikiran pemuda berambut pirang itu, kencan itu seperti apa sih?

Tak mau tambah ambil pusing. Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya.

.

.

Selepas berganti pakaian, aku mulai mencium aroma wangi makanan yang lezat. Ini sih pertanda Kazune selesai masak. Berhubung aku sangatlah lapar, aku melupakan kekesalanku pada Kazune dan bergegas menuju ruang makan. Tampak makanan hangat tersaji di sana dengan Kazune yang telah mengenakan pakaian training biru mudanya. Aku kemudian duduk di meja dan mulai melahap apa saja yang ada disana—dan tentunya hanya makanan yang aku makan.

Kazune hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku sangat kelaparan sehingga ia tidak mempersoalkan cara makanku yang tidak wanita sekali. Dia kemudian memakan makanannya. Berbeda denganku, ia memakannya dengan pelan. Sangat beradab!

Aku kemudian menghabiskan segelas air putih setelah melahap makanan yang tersaji rapi tadi. Meskipun Kazune tidak menyiapkan makanan sebanyak yang biasa, setidaknya rasa laparku telah terpenuhi. Kazune tampak menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 13.45.

"Karin, apa kau serius kita akan kencan sekarang?" tanya Kazune sedikit ragu.

Blarz! Rasanya suara petir terbayang di kepalaku. Setelah penantian yang cukup panjang, ditambah dengan derita kelaparan, dia ragu-ragu dengan kencannya? Astaganaga! Tahu begini, aku tidak akan menganggap serius ajakan kencannya! Dia benar-benar membuatku seolah-olah memang mengharapkan ken—lupakan lagi!

Seolah tahu yang ku pikirkan, Kazune langsung buru-buru menyahut,"Bercanda... Ayo kita pergi,"

Kami kemudian pergi ke tempat kencan yang hanya Kazune tahu. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan ia bawa kemana. Sepanjang jalan, suasana begitu hening. Kami masih saling terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang berusaha untuk melakukan pembicaraan. Masing-masing dari kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Review Please?  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Devil Love Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Devil Love Angel © Invea**

* * *

><p><em>Teruntuk Qois Abu Asy-Syauqi, kau masih ingatkan peristiwa itu? :')<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Yup, kita sampai!" seru Kazune sembari memberi tanda padaku agar aku turun dari sepedanya. Dia kemudian memarkirkan sepedanya di pinggir sebuah toko bunga yang cukup besar. Aku menatap ke sekeliling. Di depan kami terdapat sebuah kampung wisata yang dikenal dengan sebutan kampung _strawberry_. Sementara itu, terdapat sebuah jalan raya yang hanya pas dilalui oleh dua kendaraan mobil saja. Jalan ini menjadi pembatas antara kampung _strawberry _dengan toko bunga itu.

"Temanku sepertinya belum kembali. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai jalan sekarang?" sarannya. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Jalan? Jalan kaki maksudnya? Ke mana?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya iyalah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun bunga dulu? Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kau kuat kan?" tanyanya dengan nada gaya bicara yang seolah mengejek. Aku langsung menggembungkan pipiku dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Huh, tentu saja aku kuat!"

Dan dia hanya tertawa melihat kekesalanku. Ugh! Menyebalkan!

.

.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Kazune kini berjalan sejajar denganku. Dia tampak menatap langit dan langsung tertawa sejenak. Hal itu jelas saja membuatku heran. Dia ini kenapa sih?

"Panas, sudah kuduga sebaiknya kita kencan agak sorean," gumamnya. Aku langsung tertunduk. Kini aku mengerti. Pantas dia mempertanyakan keseriusanku untuk kencan dengannya saat ini juga. Semua itu karena dia telah memperhitungkan bahwa jika kita berdua berangkat saat ini juga, mau tak mau kita harus berjalan kaki di tengah teriknya sang mentari. Huh, dasar sifatnya yang satu ini! Kenapa sih dia selalu mampu menarik hatiku? Ups, lupakan!

"Kau membawa minum?" tanyanya seraya menatapku. Aku menggeleng pelan—antara kelelahan dan kepanasan.

"Mau minum?" tanyanya menawarkan. Aku mengangguk. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol mineral dari dalam tasnya. Setelah itu, disodorkannya botol tersebut kepadaku. Dengan ragu, aku kemudian mengambilnya dan meminumnya. Setelah itu ku kembalikan botol itu padanya. Dia kemudian memasukkan kembali botol itu ke dalam tasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, kami pun tiba di sebuah perkebunan bunga anggrek. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat antusias. Dia kemudian mendekati sebuah bunga anggrek yang kelopak bunganya kecil berwarna merah. Setelah itu, ia kemudian mencium bunga tersebut dan tersenyum.

Dia lalu menatap ke arahku yang masih tertegun di dekat pintu masuk kebun. Dia kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arahku—memberi isyarat padaku untuk mendekat. Dengan ragu, akupun menghampirinya.

"Coba kau hirup bunga ini. Wangi lho," ujarnya. Aku kemudian melakukan perintahnya. Kucium aroma bunga tersebut. Wah, bunganya memiliki harum yang menyeruak. Ku lirik Kazune, pemuda itu tersenyum memperhatikanku.

"Mau berkeliling?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan kemudian mulai menjelajahi kebun itu—memperhatikan setiap bunga yang ada di sana. Semuanya memiliki keindahan tersendiri. Dan kurasa, aku mulai menyukai bunga-bunga itu.

"Karin, coba lihat kemari!" serunya. Aku kemudian mendekatinya. Ia tampak sedikit merunduk seraya jemari tangannya menyentuh sebuah bunga anggrek berwarna merah muda pupus. Bunga itu terlihat manis apalagi saat terkena sinar matahari, kelopak bunga itu sedikit berkilauan.

"Waktu itu, aku sempat kemari dan ingin membelikan bunga yang satu ini untukmu. Namun, saat itu semua anggrek jenis ini telah dipesan," ujarnya. Aku langsung berjongkok dan memperhatikan bunga itu. Kazune terlihat mengambil beberapa foto bunga tersebut dengan ponselnya.

"Kau menyukai bunga ini?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Menurutmu warnanya bagusan yang mana? Yang ungu? Putih atau merah muda?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku lalu memperhatikan bunga serupa dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Aku lebih suka yang merah muda," gumamku. Dia tersenyum. Seorang pemilik kebun kemudian mendekati kami. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Kazune untuk menanyakan bunga anggrek tersebut.

"Pak, kalau anggrek yang ini berapa harganya?" tanya Kazune pada pemilik kebun tersebut.

"Oh, anggrek yang di sebelah sini sudah dipesan semua. Kalaupun mau anggrek yang serupa, bunganya masih belum mekar, tapi kuncupnya sudah tumbuh kok," terang pemilik kebun tersebut.

"Warnanya merah muda?" tanya Kazune. Pemilik kebun mengangguk.

"Bunganya ada di sebelah sana. Harganya 30.000 yen. Silahkan pilih sendiri,"

"Terima kasih, pak. Saya mau lihat-lihat lagi ya," ujar Kazune. Pemilik kebun itu mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkan kami menuju orang lain yang juga sepertinya tertarik membeli beberapa tanaman di tempat ini.

"Aku lihat-lihat dulu anggrek yang sudah berkuncup. Kau bisa melihat-lihat bunga yang lain," sahut Kazune. Aku langsung mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan melihat-lihat.

Setelah agak lama, aku lantas terhenti di depan sebuah anggrek berwarna merah muda cerah. Kucium bunga itu. Wangi! Aku kemudian melirik ke arah Kazune yang tengah menghampiriku dengan membawa sebuah pot bunga anggrek yang masih berupa kuncup-kuncup bunga.

"Kazune, coba kemari!" seruku. Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi terbawa suasana pemuda itu. Pemuda itu langsung menghampiriku.

"Anggrek yang satu ini wangi lho," ujarku. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman dan langsung mencoba menghirup aroma bunga tersebut.

"Kau benar, harumnya seperti bunga melati. Jadi, kau mau bunga anggrek yang ini atau yang tadi?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Aku lebih suka bunga yang tadi," gumamku.

"Tadi aku mencari kuncup-kuncup bunga yang sudah besar. Akhirnya aku memilih bunga yang ini. Dalam seminggu juga, kelihatannya bunganya akan mekar," ujarnya. Dia kemudian mengisyaratkan padaku untuk menuju kasir. Dia kemudian menitipkan bunga itu dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Sekarang kita pergi ke tempat lain yu," ajaknya. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Eh? Ke—Ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah, ikut aja!" serunya seraya berjalan memimpin di depan. Aku bergegas mengikutinya. Kami kemudian memasuki sebuah daerah villa yang penuh dengan bukit-bukit berwarna hijau. Luas menghampar bak permadani ilalang yang indah. Di pinggir-pinggir jalan terlihat banyak pohon cemara yang memberikan keteduhan tersendiri.

"Segar ya," ujar Kazune seraya meregangkan kedua tangannya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan hangatnya. Aku mencoba menatap sekeliling dan langsung terpana.

"Capung!" seruku. Kazune terkekeh melihatku kegirangan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menanggapinya. "Banyak sekali capungnya," lanjutku. Kazune kembali tersenyum.

"Eh, kita ke sana yu," ajaknya menunjuk sebuah toko yang dipenuhi dengan pot-pot bunga. Aku menatapnya heran. Mau ngapain ke sana segala coba?

Kami kemudian memasuki toko tersebut. Kazune kemudian menarikku menuju bagian dalam toko itu. Di sana rupanya terdapat sebuah kebun kecil yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman kaktus hias.

Kazune tampak dengan segera memperhatikan tanaman-tanaman kaktus tersebut. Dia kemudian membawa sebuah pot kecil berisi kaktus berwarna ungu kehijau-hijauan dan berjalan mendekatiku. Kaktus itu berbentuk seperti kelopak bunga yang besar. Di tengah-tengah kelopak bunga tersebut terdapat bulatan air menghiasi kaktus itu. Air itu sepertinya disebabkan oleh tersiramnya kaktus itu dengan air.

"Lucu ya," komentar Kazune memperlihatkan kaktus tersebut padaku. Aku mengangguk. Kazune kemudian bertanya pada pemilik toko tersebut.

"Bu, kaktus yang ini berapa harganya?" tanya Kazune nyaring.

"Yang itu dan semua kaktus yang ada di sebelah sana harganya 2000 yen,"

"Ha?" Aku dan Kazune langsung tersentak. Murah sekali harganya.

"Cara perawatannya bagaimana?" tanya Kazune mulai tertarik.

"Jangan terlalu sering disiram. Seminggu sekali juga sudah cukup kok," terang pemilik toko itu. Kazune mengangguk-angguk.

"Karin, kau mau beli kaktus juga ngga? Aku mau beli yang ini ah," seru Kazune seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainan yang sangat ia sukai. Ingin tertawa rasanya melihat Kazune yang seperti itu.

"Aku juga mau!" sahutku tak mau kalah. Akhirnya masing-masing dari kami membawa dua buah kaktus. Dan di antara dua kaktus itu, ada satu jenis kaktus yang sama yang kami beli. Setelah itu, kami pun pulang.

Namun, dasar! Di perjalanan pulang, masih saja dia membuatku kesal. Kazune memintaku untuk memegangi bunga anggrek yang dia belikan untukku. Dia terus memintaku merubah posisi bunga itu agar kuncupnya tidak sampai putus. Aku jadi sedikit cemburu. Rupanya dia lebih menyayangi bunga anggrek itu dibanding aku! Menyebalkan!

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: **Bismillah, assalamualaikum, karena libur, vea jadi bisa cepet-cepet update, tapi pas udah sekolah nanti, maaf ya vea ngga janji update cepet soalnya sekarang vea udah kelas XII, vea harap readers mau mengerti ya :D

Btw, vea juga mau minta maaf karena di chapter ini agak-agak nyerempet ke semi-M, ng, maaf ya buat fansnya Jin, soalnya vea baca di kamichama karin chu kan Jin mesum banget nih sama Karin, jadinya aja karakter Jin di sini yah mesum tingkat dewa #dicekek Jin

Insya Allah, chapter yang akan datang mah ngga akan ada adegan yang nyerempet lagi kok ^^v Oh ya, chapter ini udah vea bikin sedikit lebih panjang lho, bedanya hampir 500 kata dengan chapter kemarin :)

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Love Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Devil Love Angel © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kami tiba di rumah sekitar—err—pukul setengah 8 malam. Kazusa langsung menyambut kami dengan ceria. Entah karena ia kesepian di rumah sendirian, atau mungkin ia senang karena kokinya telah kembali. Kau mengertikan maksudku mengatakan _koki_? Hehe, jangan marah ya, Kazune!

"Akhirnya kalian pulang juga," sambutnya girang. Aku tersenyum dan Kazune menanggapinya dengan sedikit ketus.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tinggal di sini, Kazusa?" tanyanya sadis. Duh, mereka berdua ini kok ngga bisa ditebak sih? Hubungan adik-kakak mereka kok kayaknya ngga pernah akur?

"Tenang saja, besok kau sudah bisa tinggal hanya berdua dengan Karin karena aku akan kembali ke rumah _otou-san_," jawab Kazusa sarkastik. Kazune tersenyum sedikit aneh.

"Baguslah," gumamnya. Dan aku hanya bisa merinding melihat mereka berdua saling beradu _deathglare_.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, baru ku siapkan makan malam," lanjut Kazune seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia kemudian menyimpan dengan rapi tanaman yang tadi kami beli di halaman rumah.

Kazusa kemudian pamit untuk berkemas. Kemudian, aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku kemudian menatap layar ponsel _touch_ku.

_You've got a new e-mail_

Hm? Kira-kira dari siapa ya? Aku kemudian membuka e-mail tersebut. Rupanya itu dari Jin! Astaga, aku sampai lupa kalau aku mau meminta maaf padanya tadi.

_From : Jin Kuga_

_Subject : Please!_

_Temui aku di koridor lantai 3 dekat laboratorium bahasa saat jam istirahat, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan..._

Hm, aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya Jin bersikap kaku dan formal seperti ini. Aku kemudian menuliskan balasan _ok _padanya. Setelah itu, aku bergegas mandi karena ku rasakan tubuhku kini telah dipenuhi oleh bau keringat, hehe.

.

.

"Karin, sekarang—"

Dengan segera, aku memotong perkataan Kazune yang menenteng 2 buah bento di tangannya.

"Kazune, _gomen_, aku sudah punya janji dengan temanku sebelumnya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani waktu istirahatmu hari ini,"

"Err, baiklah. Oh ya, ini bentomu," ujar Kazune seraya memberikan salah satu bento yang ada di tangannya kepadaku. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Arigatou, _Kazune!" sahutku. Kazune tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Dengan pelan, tangannya menarik lembut kepalaku dan dengan hangat ia kemudian mengecup keningku. Lembut sekali rasanya, tanpa ada hawa nafsu di sana. Aku merasa dia melakukannya dengan penuh kasih.

Selepas itu, ia lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Besok, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku mengharapkan kita makan bento bersama lagi?" tanyanya lembut. Dengan wajah memerah, aku mengangguk. Ya Tuhan! Sejak kapan aku jadi terbawa perasaannya? Dan ia kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Hati-hati, ya!" ujarnya dan aku kembali mengangguk.

Aku kemudian bergegas menuju laboratorium bahasa. Aku merasa beruntung karena kelasku berada di lantai yang sama dengan laboratorium tersebut. Hanya saja berbeda koridor. Koridor yang menuju kelasku memang terkesan ramai dan banyak dilalui orang, berbeda dengan koridor di dekat laboratorium bahasa, tempat Jin membuat janji denganku. Koridor itu terkesan sepi dan jarang dilewati.

Tak perlu lebih dari 8 menit untuk mencapai koridor ini. Ku lihat Jin telah berdiri dengan gelisah di depan pintu laboratorium bahasa. Wajahnya berubah serius saat melihatku datang.

"Ku kira Dewi tak akan datang," gumam Jin. Aku tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku kan sudah mengiyakan bahwa aku akan datang," ujarku. Tatapan mata _onyx _Jin kemudian tertuju pada sebuah bento hitam yang ada di genggaman tanganku. Aku kemudian membukanya.

"Kau mau?" tawarku. Jin kemudian menatap isi dari bentoku.

"Rasanya enak lho! Kazune yang membuatnya! Masakan buatannya memang nomor 1," gumamku. Mata Jin berubah menatapku dengan kilatan yang tak dapat aku definisikan. Di luar dugaan, pemuda berambut hitam itu menepis tanganku dan membuat kotak hitam itu terjatuh dan isinya berhamburan. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sayang sekali makanannya jadi terbuang," keluhku seraya merunduk hendak merapikan makanan yang tercecer itu. Namun, Jin menarik tanganku kasar—membuatku berdiri seraya menahan kesakitan.

"Berhenti membicarakan cowok the angel itu!" bentaknya kasar. Matanya berubah tajam dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Ini bukan Jin yang ku kenal!

"Kau sekarang mulai berubah Karin! Kau bukan lagi Karin yang ku kenal dulu! Kau sekarang mulai melembut, kau berubah! Kau bahkan nyaris selalu tersenyum di hadapan cowok cantik itu! Kau sekarang jarang menghabiskan waktu denganku lagi dan selalu saja bersama dengan cowok cantik itu! Apa sekarang cowok cantik itu jauh lebih penting dariku?" seru Jin dengan nada tinggi.

"A—Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Jin?" tanyaku dengan nada bergetar. Aku takut dengan Jin yang seperti ini.

Bruk! Jin mendorongku hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Aku mengaduh kesakitan. Namun, belum sempat aku bangkit, Jin sudah mengunci kedua tanganku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ji—Jin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku ketakutan. Namun, seolah tak melihat tatapan nanar dari mata hijau emeraldku, Jin sama sekali tak perduli. Tangan kanannya justru mengusap pipiku. Oh tidak, pemuda ini nyaris menindihku! Siapapun, tolong aku!

"Aku mencintaimu, Karin. Selalu mencintaimu selama ini. Tapi, cowok cantik itu datang dan hendak menikahimu! Aku tidak rela, Dewi! Aku yang pertama kali mengenalmu, tapi kenapa dia yang akan mendapatkanmu! Karena itu, jadilah milikku, Karin! Kita batalkan pernikahanmu itu, aku akan membantumu!" bisik Jin ke telingaku. Desahan nafasnya begitu terasa. Aku mulai ketakutan. Belum pernah aku melihat Jin seperti ini.

"Ti—Tidak bisa, Jin!" tolakku. Ku lihat pemuda itu semakin marah. Aku semakin merinding melihatnya.

"Kenapa, Dewi? Apa kau mencintai cowok cantik itu? Huh! Kalau seperti ini caranya, aku tak peduli kau akan menyukainya atau tidak! Aku memaksamu, Dewi! Kau harus jadi milikku dan hanya akan jadi milikku, suka ataupun tidak!" bentaknya. Ia mengunci kedua tanganku lebih keras. Kakiku mulai memberontak dan menendang-nendang. Namun, ia kembali menguncinya dengan kedua kakinya.

"Ti—Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Seseorang tolong aku! Tolong!" Aku berteriak semakin keras. Namun, Jin pun mengunci kedua tanganku lebih keras lagi hingga ku rasa genggaman tangannya itu akan berbekas. Air mataku mulai mengalir.

"KAZUNE! TOLONG AKU!" bentakku lebih keras lagi dan aku menutup mataku saat ku dengar sebuah suara pukulan yang sangat keras.

BUG! Hei, tanganku sudah tak dikunci Jin lagi! Aku membuka kedua mataku, ku lihat Jin yang tersungkur dengan Kazune yang mengepalkan tangannya terlihat marah.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan tindakan serendah itu pada calon istriku. Perlu kau ketahui, ya, aku tak akan pernah sudi membiarkan Karin jatuh di tangan pemuda bajingan seperti dirimu!"

BUG! Kazune kembali memberikan pukulannya pada Jin. Darah segar mengalir dari bibir Jin. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendecak kesal dan kemudian pergi. Aku masih menangis—shock. Kazune langsung menghampiriku.

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas. Aku hanya terdiam sembari menangis. Aku sangat takut. Benar-benar takut. Tak bisa ku bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kazune tak ada di sana. Aku langsung memeluk laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkanku.

"Karin," Kazune memanggilku dengan nada khawatir. Ia kemudian mendekapku lembut. Diusapnya kepalaku.

"Tenanglah, sudah tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini,"

.

.

Kazune mengecup keningku saat aku sudah mulai tenang. Bel masuk telah lama berbunyi namun, Kazune sama sekali tak mengindahkannya. Alih-alih, ia malah tetap diam menenangkanku dan memberikan kenyamanan untukku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Kau terlihat tidak sehat," ujar Kazune. Aku hanya mengangguk karena memang aku merasakan lututku lemas sekali dan badanku rasanya tak berdaya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya. Melihatku yang terdiam dan tak bertindak apa-apa, pemuda itu bukannya marah justru tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa menggendongmu," gumamnya. Dan ia benar-benar menggendongku dengan ala bridal style. So sweet sekali! Tapi aku yang masih shock hanya bisa memegang erat sweater di bagian dadanya dengan tanganku. Dan ia kembali tersenyum lembut padaku.

.

.

Setelah mendapat izin untuk pulang cepat, Kazune dengan masih menggendongku kemudian menelepon seseorang. Aku tak tahu siapa. Mungkin pelayannya mendengar ia sempat berkata,"Tolong jemput aku dengan limosin ke sekolah, sekarang, secepat yang kau bisa!"

Melihatku yang menatapnya heran, ia kemudian berkata,"Kita tak mungkin pulang menaiki sepeda melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini,"

Dan aku tertunduk merasa bersalah, dengan lembut, kau kembali melanjutkan,"Tidak masalah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Jarang-jarang kan kita naik mobil bersama?"

Ah, dia selalu saja bisa menenangkanku!

Dan tak lama kemudian, limosin itu datang. Wuih, mencolok sekali rasanya! Kami pun kemudian pulang dengan sepeda Kazune yang ajaibnya juga bisa masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kazune kemudian membaringkanku di kasur dan menyelimutiku.

"Kau bisa menenangkan pikiranmu sejenak sementara aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kita," ujarnya kemudian. Ku tarik ujung swetear putihnya dan pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arahku.

"_Doushite_?"

"Tetap di sini, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku takut," gumamku pelan namun, ku rasa dia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pemuda yang memiliki mata seindah biru safir itu kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku. Dia lalu duduk di sampingku. Menggenggam tanganku, mencium keningku dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Kalian tahu, detik itulah aku mengerti bahwa aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

.

.

Mataku mengerjap saat aku terbangun dari bunga-bunga tidurku. Ku tatap sekeliling. Dia tidak ada! Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak ada di sini! Kenapa dia meninggalkanku?

Pintu kamarku kemudian terbuka. Sosok yang ku cari itu datang dengan sebuah nampan berada di tangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" sapanya lembut seraya menaruh nampan itu di atas meja. Dia kemudian mengusap-usap kepalaku. Dan seolah mengerti tatapanku, dia kemudian berkata,"Maaf, tadi aku membuat makanan dulu untukmu,"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Mau makan sendiri atau disuapin?" godanya. Wajahku memerah dan aku kemudian membuka mulutku. Kazune tersenyum lembut menatapku.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ketua the devil itu sangat manja," godanya lagi. Aku langsung cemberut. Kazune kemudian tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang! Ayo cepat buka mulutmu,"

Wajahku memerah mendengar ia memanggilku dengan sebutan sayang. Dan dengan sabar, Kazune menyuapiku hingga suapan terakhir. Ku lihat ada kepuasan tersendiri terukir di wajahnya melihat aku menghabiskan makanan yang ia masak.

"Kau masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi siang?" tanya Kazune hati-hati. Aku tersentak dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sedikit," jawabku lemah.

"Apa kau mau ke sekolah besok?" tanya Kazune lagi. Aku langsung menunduk diam. Tidak mengiyakan, tidak jua mentidakan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau bisa menenangkan dirimu besok, aku akan menemanimu," gumamnya. Dan mataku berbinar mendengar dia akan menemaniku.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n:** Bismillah, sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak menyapa _reader _sekalian, kalau vea ngga salah hitung, mungkin ada sekitar hampir dua tahun sejak vea memutuskan berhenti menulis fanfic lagi. Namun, karena berbagai hal, Januari kemarin vea memutuskan untuk kembali menulis fanfic lagi namun dengan proyek yang baru. Walau begitu, vea akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan fanfic vea yang belum vea selesaikan di sini.

Vea benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk _reader _semua yang selama ini memberikan dukungan dan terus menantikan kelanjutan fanfic vea. Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu selama ini :)

Vea juga minta maaf jika _chapter _kali ini lebih pendek dari _chapter _sebelumnya, hampir dua tahun tidak menulis fanfic agaknya membuat kemampuan menulis vea menurun drastis :/

Dan ah, terakhir, apakah di sini ada penggemar fanfic dengan tokoh _idol? _Jika ya, semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali di proyek baru vea ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Devil Love Angel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo<strong>

**Devil Love Angel © Invea**

* * *

><p>"—Jadi kakak belum mengatakannya?"<p>

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya saat keadaannya trauma seperti ini?"

Aku terbangun mendengar suara ribut di lantai satu. Suara yang sangat tak asing di telingaku. Itu pasti suara Kazune yang tengah bertengkar dengan Kazusa.

"Tapi, kalau kakak tidak memberitahu, nanti—"

"Dengar, Kazusa! Kau harus merahasiakan ini dari Karin. Sebisa mungkin, ia jangan sampai mengetahuinya!"

"Tapi kan—"

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku agar semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu,"

"Huf!" Kudengar Kazusa menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku juga akan berusaha membantu,"

"Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya Karin harus baik-baik saja,"

Eh—? Apa dia bilang tadi? Memangnya apa yang telah terjadi? Atau jangan-jangan gara-gara kejadian Jin itu? Aku berusaha untuk semakin menajamkan telingaku. Mereka terdengar hening sesaat sebelum Kazusa dengan ragu kembali berbicara pelan.

"Kak,"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau akan terlebih dulu mengutamakan Karin daripada keluarga kita?" tanya Kazusa sedikit ragu-ragu dari nada bicaranya. Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah keluarga Kazune telah mengetahui peristiwa aku diserang Jin dan lantas membatalkan pertunangan di antara kami? Hei, itu kan tidak adil! Jin yang salah, bukan aku!

"Maafkan aku, Kazusa. Ayah dan ibu pun mengerti. Kita pernah mengalami hal ini dulu. Kita pernah merasakan hidup seperti ini dulu. Tapi, tidak dengan Karin. Kau mau mengerti kan Kazusa?"

"Ya, aku mengerti kok,"

"Terima kasih. Maaf karena keegoisanku, aku malah jadi mengorbankan hidupmu, ayah dan ibu,"

"Aaah! Sudahlah, berhentilah meminta maaf. Dulu kita dapat melewatinya bersama, kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Ya, kita akan melewatinya bersama,"

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan nasib pernikahan kalian?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kazusa. Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan dulu keluarga Karin baru keluarga kita. Jika keluarga kita juga selamat, pernikahan akan tetap dilanjutkan. Namun, jika ternyata dalam batas waktu aku hanya dapat menyelamatkan keluarga Karin mungkin pernikahan ini harus kita tunda," gumam Kazune dengan nada sedih. Aku semakin tercekat. Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kepalaku kini terasa semakin pening. Dan kurasakan pandangan di sekitarku mulai menggelap.

.

.

"Ng?" Perlahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Kepalaku terasa begitu berat sekarang.

"Ah, Karin-_nee-san_, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang yang datang seraya membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan.

"Tidak kok."

Ah, melihat gadis ini, aku jadi teringat akan percakapan dia dan kakaknya tadi. Kakaknya? Oh ya, di mana Kazune? Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku dan mencari sosoknya di sekitar tapi, pemuda itu tak jua ada di sana. Apa dia ada di bawah? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

"Nee, di mana Kazune?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Ah, eeto, Kazune sedang pergi belanja ke supermarket sekarang. Dia memintaku untuk menemanimu selama dia pergi," jawabnya kemudian.

"Aa, begitu rupanya."

"Nee-san mau pudding?" tawarnya kemudian. Aku menggeleng pelan dan lantas tersenyum padanya.

"A—ano, nee-san,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau menyukai kakakku?"

"He—?" Wajahku langsung memerah padam saat Kazusa mempertanyakan hal itu. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kujawab sekarang? Aku sendiri masih belum mengerti perasaanku. Whuaaa!

"A—Apa kau akan tetap menikah dengan kakak sekalipun keadaan kakakku saat ini—"

"Cukup, Kazusa,"

Kazune tiba-tiba datang dengan sekantung penuh barang belanjaan di tangannya. Kazusa tampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran kakak kembarnya yang sangat tiba-tiba tersebut. Dengan sedikit kasar, Kazune lantas menarik lengan Kazusa dan membuat gadis berambut pirang tersebut menjauh dariku. Dengan mata yang tajam, Kazune berkata tegas,"Kita perlu bicara,"

Kazusa tampak menanggapinya dengan bola matanya yang ia alihkan menatap sekeliling. Sementara itu, aku hanya dapat terdiam menatap mereka. Di samping karena kepalaku yang masih terasa berat, bisa dibilang aku sangat terkejut melihat sosok Kazune yang seperti ini. Ini memang bukan kali pertama aku melihat Kazune memperlakukan Kazusa dengan sedikit buruk, namun kali ini, dia tampak begitu marah pada adik kembarnya tersebut.

Sambil mendorong tubuh Kazusa mendekati pintu kamarku, Kazune berbalik sejenak dan menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Ia lalu tersenyum ramah padaku—seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan,"Karin, beristirahatlah dulu. Aku akan segera kembali,"

Aku hanya tersenyum lemah. Dia kemudian mendorong punggung Kazusa—membuat gadis itu mau tak mau keluar dari kamarku. Setelah itu, dia lalu menutup pintu kamarku dengan pelan. Samar-samar kudengar mereka tampak berdebat diiringi dengan suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Melihat dari pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, ditambah dengan wajah Kazune benar-benar menyiratkan bahwa ada hal yang sangat serius yang mereka sembunyikan dariku. Aku ingin sekali kembali menguping pembicaraan mereka, namun tubuhku tampaknya sama sekali tidak ingin bekerja sama denganku. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan sekujur tubuhku serasa begitu lemas.

Tak ingin terlalu lama memikirkan semua itu, aku lantas menutup mataku.

.

.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Samar-samar kudengar suara Kazune ketika aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Kurasakan tangan halus yang tadi tengah mengelus keningku perlahan menjauh. Dan seketika kesadaranku mulai pulih. Mata _emerald _ku kemudian memantulkan sosok Kazune yang tengah terduduk di samping tempat tidurku. Ku rasakan salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan kananku dengan erat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya cemas. Aku hanya tersenyum—mencoba mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah baik-baik saja dan ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi.

"Mana Kazusa?" tanyaku. Dia menghela nafas dan malah mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan berkata,"Saat ini kau jauh lebih perlu mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri dibandingkan dengan mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Kau masih tampak sangat pucat, apakah kau masih trauma? Adakah yang sakit?"

Aku sedikit menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kazune. Di mana Kazusa? Kau tidak mengusirnya, bukan?"

Kulihat Kazune tampak meneguk ludahnya sebelum menjawab ragu,"Er, sebenarnya aku tidak mengusirnya sih hanya memintanya untuk pulang ke rumah, tidak lebih." Dia lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aku lantas menggembungkan pipiku.

"Kau harus bersikap lebih baik pada Kazusa. Dia sangat menyayangimu," seruku. Dia tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, baiklah, semoga aku bisa melakukannya nanti," gumamnya dengan nada sedikit terpaksa. Aku tersenyum. Dia lalu mengusap pelan kepalaku.

"Kau pasti lapar bukan? Apa kau ingin memakan sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku menggeleng pelan. Dia tampak sedikit menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya _Apa aku yakin_? Dan aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku—menjawab ya. Dia kembali tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"_Ne_, Kazune-kun, aku tidak ingin sekolah lagi," gumamku pelan. Dia lalu kembali mengusap kepalaku.

"Kau masih trauma dengan kejadian itu?" tanya Kazune hati-hati. Aku menggangguk.

"Aku takut pada Jin," ujarku. Lengan Kazune kemudian melingkar di kepalaku. Dia lalu membantuku setengah bangun dari posisi berbaringku dan lantas menempelkan kepalaku di dadanya. Dengan lembut dia mengusap kepalaku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan sangat menggila.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu melindungimu," hiburnya. Kurasakan wajahku memerah. Apakah ini karena demam?

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" gumamku kemudian. Astaga! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan seperti tadi? Kurasakan Kazune sedikit tersentak mendengar hal itu. Jelas, dia pasti merasa heran pula aku mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Namun, detik berikutnya, kedua tangannya menyentuh telingaku dan membuat wajahku berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, ini terlalu dekat! Jika lebih dari ini, aku bisa meledak! Dengan segera aku lantas memejamkan mataku. Akan tetapi, baru saja aku menurunkan kelopak mataku, dengan lembut dia memanggilku,"Karin, lihatlah aku,"

Dengan nafas tertahan, aku kemudian membuka kembali mataku. Kulihat dia tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Lihatlah kedua mataku, aku hanya ingin kau memastikan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakan ini," pintanya kemudian. Aku lantas menurutinya. Ku alihkan kedua bola mata _emerald _ku menatap kedua bola mata biru safirnya. Tak lama, aku mendengar kembali suara lembutnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu melindungimu, selalu di sisimu. Aku janji,"

Detik berikutnya, kurasakan bibir tipisnya mengecup keningku. Setelah itu, dia kembali menatapku.

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi, oke?"

Aku hanya tertunduk mendengarnya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa semakin lama aku menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa aku jadi terlihat seperti sebuah boneka yang senantiasa terhipnotis akan pesonanya? Tuhan, jangan katakan kalau kini aku benar-benar mencintainya!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Review Please?**


End file.
